


Crossed Wires

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: Eggsy's first meeting with Merlin is full of surprises. And misunderstandings.





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Merlin has been on a long undercover mission (right hand of a gangster boss) ever since before Eggsy was recruited for Kingsman, though through Dean and his own activities on the wrong side of the law Eggsy did have some encounters with this version of Merlin. Mission finished, Merlin returns home to Harry while Eggsy is over for a visit. Eggsy being shocked that his mentor is dating a notorious criminal before harry explains.
> 
> Remember that deleted scene from TSS that made an appearance in TGC? Yep, that one. That’s where this begins.

When the dining table and kitchen had been tidied to Harry’s satisfaction, Eggsy mentally prepared himself for the next lesson, whatever it might be. Hopefully something involving less fucking cutlery.

As awesome as this was, learning to be a gentleman spy and all, nobody could seriously ever need _that_ many knives for one meal.

But before Harry could launch into instruction for another ridiculously posh custom, he became momentarily distracted by his glasses, smiled to himself, and promptly seemed to forget Eggsy was even there.

Eggsy followed as he strode from the kitchen, paced the circumference of the living room, and began needlessly straightening some of his random knick-knacks with a sort of restless energy. Eggsy had thought he’d gotten a pretty good handle on the man’s eccentricities, but this was new.

After watching him check his watch three times in as many minutes, Eggsy caved in to his curiosity.

“We waitin’ for something?”

“Hmm?” Harry blinked at him, seemed to recall his existence, and then the dopey smile was back. “Oh, yes. We’re expecting a visitor, any moment now.”

That was…intriguing. Eggsy was under the impression Harry didn’t receive many visitors here at his mews house. Made sense, him being a spy and that. Before he could enquire further, however, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Harry dashed from the room.

That was even more intriguing. This visitor didn’t need to knock or ring the doorbell, nor fear the security system.

Eggsy could hear voices—Harry and another man—but too indistinct to make out the words. What really caught his attention was the silence that fell moments later. It was a heavy, charged silence that spoke volumes, and Eggsy smirked to himself as he imagined what might have caused the lull in conversation.

Harry hadn’t explicitly told him to stay put, so Eggsy stuck his head out into the hall, grinning at the sight that met him. He wasn’t really all that surprised to be proven correct in his assumption, but it was still quite a picture: Harry pressed bodily to the other man, clinging to him in a tight embrace, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Not being a complete and utter bastard, Eggsy ducked back into the living room, allowing them their privacy. See, he was learning.

Several long minutes later, footsteps approached, and now he could hear what was being said.

“Christ, it’s good to be home.” This was the newcomer, and Eggsy could hear the smile behind the Scottish accent.

“And I’m very glad to finally have you back.” That was an understatement, judging from what Eggsy had witnessed. “It’s been dreadfully dull without you. Oh, except…there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Eggsy could forgive Harry for almost forgetting him again; he was obviously rather preoccupied with his reunion. Still, he was eager to meet this mysterious bloke Harry was clearly so enamoured with. There had, until now, been no indication he was in a relationship. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Harry appeared in the doorway with a flourish and a smile. “Allow me to introduce—”

“The fuck?”

Eggsy’s smile vanished immediately the other man came into view. Decorum be damned, he jabbed an accusatory finger at the new arrival. “What the fuck’s _he_ doing ’ere?”

Nonplussed, Harry faltered, looking from the thunderous Eggsy to his bemused guest. “Do you know each other?”

“No, I don't think so,” the bloke said, and Eggsy wondered if this was all some kind of test. Or a weird, elaborate joke.

“Nah, but I know who he is. He works for Mad Mickey!”

The Scot had the nerve to chuckle at that. “It’s lucky he never heard you call him that. He hated that name with a passion.”

“Ah, Eggsy, I think you’ve got your wires crossed. Merlin isn’t actually—”

“No, bruv, I know what I saw. Me and me mates, we was watching the night youse lot trashed Kev Anderson’s pub. An’ Dean, he told me what you did to the Mitchell brothers.”

All traces of humour abruptly vanished from the man’s face. His shoulders sagged and he squeezed his eyes closed for a second. Harry noticed, slid a hand into his and grasped his fingers tightly.

“Why don’t you go and sit down, love,” Harry suggested, his voice soft. “Eggsy and I will make some tea.”

A grateful nod, and the man moved past Eggsy to sink onto the sofa. Eggsy just stared at Harry, dumbfounded.

“But—”

“ _Now_ , Eggsy.”

There were times one just didn’t ignore Harry Hart, and this was one such time. Eggsy threw one more suspicious glance at the man on the sofa, then trailed off after Harry into the kitchen.

“Harry, what the fuck—”

“Stop!”

Eggsy blinked, shocked into silence by the steel in Harry’s voice. His gaze, boring into Eggsy, was just as sharp.

“Merlin is one of us. He’s a _Kingsman_. He doesn’t often undertake fieldwork, but has been undercover for the past nine months, gaining Michael Thompson’s trust in order to gather information and crack his networks so we can finally break the hold he has on the trade of illegal weapons and drugs and put a stop to his reign of terror. He’s fucking _exhausted_ and what he really does _not_ need right now is you reminding him of everything he’s had to witness and do in order to keep the rest of us _safe_.”

“Shit.” Eggsy deflated, feeling like a proper prat and more than a little guilty for jumping to conclusions. “I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

Harry softened at Eggsy’s obvious remorse. “Of course not. Though I’d have hoped that by now you’d have a little more faith in _me_.”

Eggsy grimaced. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“I can hardly fault your instinct. I am training you to be spy, after all.” He smiled then, and Eggsy knew he was forgiven. “But there’s someone else to whom you owe an apology.”

“Oh, yeah, ’course.”

Eggsy left Harry making the tea and returned to the living room with his tail between his legs. Merlin eyed him with wary amusement.

“Do I need to put my guard back up?”

“Nah, bruv.” Eggsy sat in an armchair, leaning forward, elbows on knees, in earnest appeal. “I’m really sorry for goin’ off at you like that. I honestly thought you were one of them.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The corner of Merlin’s mouth ticked up in a smile. “It means my cover was a success, eh?”

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Eggsy relaxed. For all the man looked the image of a gangster boss’s right-hand man, now that Eggsy really looked, he could see that a gentle soul resided beneath the fierce exterior. “So it was a success then, the mission?”

“Aye. We’ve gathered enough evidence to send the bastard and most of his associates down for life, and his trade links have been severed.”

“Good work, bruv.” Eggsy smiled, truly grateful that one more crook was off the streets. He sat forward and offered his hand. “I’m Eggsy. Harry’s sponsoring me for a position in Kingsman.”

“Oh? Then I’m very glad you weren’t armed back there.” He reached forward to shake Eggsy’s hand. “I’m Merlin.”

Harry appeared then carrying a tray of tea things and smiling at the two of them, probably relieved they weren’t at each other’s throats. He poured and stirred, clearly not needing to ask how Merlin took his, and handed out the cups before sitting down beside Merlin. Close enough that when he shifted, his knee bumped up against Merlin’s, and Eggsy didn’t think that was an accident.

“So,” he said, recalling that passionate snog in the hallway. “You two, you’re an item, yeah?”

Merlin regarded him, one eyebrow arched. “Is that a problem?”

“Nah, it’s cool.” He smirked at them both, almost a leer. “I’ve never seen Harry smile like that before.”

Merlin laughed and Harry actually _blushed_. Unimpressed, he cleared his throat and levelled a stern glare at Eggsy, although it was lacking the heat from before.

“I believe we’ve covered enough ground today, Eggsy. I’ll continue your instruction tomorrow.”

Eggsy could take a hint. “Yeah. I’ll let youse get back to your…reunion.”

“If you would be so kind.”

And Eggsy was once again forgotten, Harry’s attention firmly on his newly returned partner.

Not offended in the slightest, Eggsy made a swift exit.


End file.
